Making Cookie Fun On VDay
by Spyro Flavord Skittles
Summary: Deidara and his love decide to make cookies on valentines day. Fluffy XD one-shot


This is a Deidara one-shot I randomly obtained in my head one day in school. Wrote it down, and here it is! Fluff, fluff, fluff, who doesn't love it? XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara, or anything else affiliated with the 'Naruto' series although we all wish we could. =(

* * *

"It tastes good, un." He was hyper, and she wasn't sure if she liked it like that or not.

They were standing in a medium-sized kitchen. She was sitting on the island counter top in the middle of the kitchen, watching the man continuously shove his hands inside the sugar bowl, successfully eating more with each dip.

She scowled, knowing he was supposed to be putting the sugar in the mix, but he just kept "tasting" it, even though he was actually just swallowing it, thanks to the mouths on his hands.

She didn't want him to mix it, well because, knowing him, he'd eat it all instead of combining them. Not wanting a sick Deidara on her hands, she decided to mix it. When she was content with how the dough turned out, she stuck a finger into it, and held that finger out to him to wipe it off with his and taste it.

Surprising her, he stuck her finger into his mouth and slowly started to lick the dough off. The gaze he held on her made her insides stir with many emotions but mostly heat.

He smirked at her, "It tastes good, un."

He then dipped his finger into the mix and held it up to her face. "Get to licking, un."

She glared at him and shoved her hand into the dough. "You messed it up, now its going to taste like crap, un."

She stared at him, "So, you mean to tell me that I taste like crap?!"

He shifted under her stare while she pursed her lips, trying not to laugh at the shinobi and he looked away. Who knew an S-rank missing nin could be afraid of a woman?

She giggled and raised her hand from the bowl; dough included. His eye widened and his jaw dropped when she slapped a bunch of it on his left cheek. She busted out laughing and abruptly stopped when he threw a bunch as _her_ face and successfully put some into her mouth and _her_ left cheek.

"Mercy! Mercy!" She cried, "We need to finish the cookies!" He sighed, she always ruined the fun.

A few minutes later Deidara was putting the baking pan inside of the oven as she leaned back into the counter top, and admired their cookies from the oven window. Not to mention, she was admiring the _very_ handsome man she was in the same room with.

Just a few seconds after he closed the oven, he was on her, licking all the dough off of her face. She giggled at the sensation, "Dei, what are you doing?"

He pressed his lips on hers, his body hovering above hers on the counter. His right arm on her waist and the left one on her right side.

He laughed when they pulled apart. "I lied earlier, un." He started to smirk at her.

"Hmm, about what?" She stared into his cerulean eye and smiled.

"You taste really good, un." She squealed when the mouths on his hands began to lick her, tickling her. Smiling brightly, she exclaimed, "I think they like me!" He pressed their bodies together, "Uh huh, and so do I, un." He smashed his lips against hers and proceeded to kiss the woman senseless for a while, until they were interrupted.

They pulled apart as the timer for the cookies began to ring, distracting them. Deidara pulled them out and put them on the counter, and they both stood back and admired their handiwork.

Six heart-shaped cookies were smiling back at them, and they were smiling back, happy they managed to make them perfectly. Deidara wrapped his arms around the girl, grinning. "Happy Valentines Day, un."

She laughed and grabbed one of the cookies and split it down the center. Handing a half to Deidara, she paused before eating hers. She got an evil grin and turned to the man behind her, who was looking at her questioningly.

"Art is fleeting, un." She mocked him and grinned at his sudden look of shock. He didn't know whether to be happy that she agreed with his view of art, or angry because she was mocking him. He chose the first one, since she had the adorable innocent look on her face that he just couldn't resist.

"Hey, un." She blinked at him, "Yes Deidara?"

"I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his built torso. Pulling his hair so his face was closer to his, she whispered to him, "I love you too Deidara."

Saying "Happy Valentines Day" wouldn't be necessary for either of them because he picked her up and decided to show her how happy he really was.

_Needless to say, the kitchen would need a _very _good scrubbing down when they were done with it._


End file.
